Cera's Siblings
Cera's siblings are very minor characters in The Land Before Time series. Her original nestmates only definitely appear in the original , although her paternal half-sister Tricia, introduced in , is a frequently-seen character in the television series. Older siblings Topps, Cera's belligerent father, and his first mate are seen to have several children in the first film. However, when he and Cera are reunited in the Great Valley at the end of the film, his wife and all of Cera's siblings are absent. This suggests that they died on the herds' journey to the Great Valley. Still, the existence of Dinah and Dana - Cera's niece and nephew and Topps's grandchildren - implies that at least one of Cera's older siblings survived to adulthood. However Cera's parents (whether her mother or father) must have had a earlier relationship before the start of the franchise. This is highly supported by two full-grown Triceratops (one resembling Cera) appearing near the end of the film to close the opening to the Mysterious Beyond in the second film. Topps' family's fate remains unknown. Dinah and Dana have only appeared in The Secret of Saurus Rock, which implies that this older sibling of Cera's, and his or her family, live outside the Great Valley. They occasionally visit their relatives within. Nestmate siblings Cera is seen to have nestmate siblings at her hatching; they seem to be mostly sisters, according to Cera. They, along with their mother, have mostly disappeared from the film series, and it is disputed as to what exactly happened to them. Their possible fates are: *Because of the fatalistic nature of the original film, they and their mother may have died on their way to the Great Valley; possibly from from hunger, thirst, exhaustion, or being attacked by Sharptooth. However, this is contradicted by , where a ''Triceratops in the background next to Topps responds to Cera's cry for help when she and her friends were sinking in quicksand, along with the appearance of three baby Triceratops who look similar to Cera (interestingly enough this is the exact same number of sisters Cera had). *In , it is revealed that a chunk of the dinosaurs that would eventually colonize the Great Valley were, at some point after the Great Earthshake, separated from a large herd led by Grandpa Longneck and Topps by Pterano, Petrie's uncle, who mistakenly led them to their deaths at the claws of sharpteeth. Some fans believe that Cera's mother and siblings were among the ill-fated leaf-eaters; however, the scene depicted in the film does not depict any Triceratops among Pterano's splinter herd, with the only ceratopsid appearing in the scene being a single Styracosaurus. *Cera's mother may have left Topps due to his irrational behavior over the lack of water in the Valley during the third film and towards his mistreatment towards Cera, and taken all of her children but Cera with her. *Another theory is that in the production foregrounds the characters didn't have much of a role within the story and thus were dropped from the franchise at forehand. Two of Cera's sisters may appear in The Great Valley Adventure and The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving; in which two baby Threehorns, colored same as Cera, are seen playing near Topps in the pool beneath the Thundering Falls. It is not made clear if these are Cera's younger sisters, nephews and/or nieces, cousins, or unrelated Threehorns that are in the valley. Younger siblings Baby Threehorns seen in first two sequels The death theory is heavily disputed by the end scene (the Peaceful Valley reprise) of The Great Valley Adventure, in which, along with Ducky's younger siblings and one of Petrie's younger siblings hatching, three little Threehorns run up behind Cera and grab her in play. Two Threehorns identical to these also appear in The Time of the Great Giving when Littlefoot is at the Thundering Falls. This could suggest that Cera's mother does make it to the Valley alive and has more children with Topps before her definite disappearance. However, it is still fully possible that these little Threehorns are completely unrelated to Cera. It is nearly impossible to draw any conclusions about the fate of Cera's family, as the early sequels are not clear on this. Tricia Tricia is a young dark pink Triceratops. She is the daughter of Tria and Topps and the paternal half-sister of Cera. Her first appearance is in . Category:Threehorns Category:Fourfooters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Land Before Time I introductions Category:Land Before Time I characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Siblings Category:Characters with black eyes Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Kids